The Things I Never Show
by Foxy-Kikyou's-Destroyer
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight but when they finally make up they begin having weird thoughts and dreams. And who is Kanga? InuKag
1. Default Chapter

Hello beautiful reviewers! I hope you guys will like this story....the last one didn't turn out too good....anywho, that is the past so just read and tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but if I did...well...that is a whole different story!  
  
Chapter One: The Things Only Liquor Has Strength To Do  
  
The sun shone brightly in the sky and the wind carried a soft fragrance of flowers. Everthing was beautiful and peaceful until a voice shattered the heavenly silence.  
  
"Where is she!? She sould be back by now! The fight wasn't that bad!" Inuyasha shouted out in a rampage.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha.She will be back soon. You don't need to be so worried about her." Sango's cheery voice assured.  
  
"Feh. I'm not worried. What should I be worried about? Kouga? Ha! That's a joke."  
  
"You sound a little jealouse Inuyasha. If you are so worried then you should just go to the present and say that you're sorry for that rediculous fight and bring her back."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"Don't give me that attitude."  
  
"Yea, Inuyasha. You really should go and applogize. You really did a number on the last fight with the Kikyou stuff." Miroku butted in as he sat down next to Sango.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha questioned as the fight replayed in his mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Why are you so stubborn? You idiot, let me put some medicine on your wounds." Kagome pleaded with a huff.  
  
"I don't need you to help Kagome. I can do it by myself." Inuyasha said as he jumped away from the substance Kagome had called 'peroxide'. He hated it because when it touched his wounds it became a toturing device, stinging his each and every wound with every move he made.  
  
"Fine! Do it yourself!"  
  
Inuyasha took the peroxide and studied it for a moment. He then brought it to his nose and made a face that indicated that it stunk. He then shoved it back in Kagome's arms with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Good. Now I can fix this wound properly." Kagome sighed with relief just before Inuyasha backed into the corner.  
  
"It doesn't hurt. You don't have to go through all of this trouble." Inuyasha said with a reassurant smile.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of the stuff?"  
  
"Well, if you do put it on me then it will hurt!"  
  
"You already got hurt...don't think I will do it to you too."  
  
Kagome quickly put her hand to her mouth. 'Oh my god. Did I just say that aloud. I hope he didn't understand that I was talking about his situation with Kikyou...' Kagome looked at the half demon and saw a very pissed off and irritated look go across his face.  
  
"What did you just say?" Inuyasha asked, clearly evident that he was pissed.  
  
"N..n...nothing." Kagome stuttered as her eyes fell to the floor.  
  
"You were talking about Kikyou weren't you?! How dare you! You could never understand her! You will never be like her! You have no idea what happened between us so shut up! You are just a stupid shard detector so I don't even see why you bother! You are here to look for the shards, not to give your stupid comments that you have no clue about!"  
  
"Well, I can't help but tell the truth now can I Inuyasha?! You know what...I'm leaving! Maybe you can get Kikyou to help look for the shards because THIS 'shard detector' QUITS! Oh, I forgot...she can't help find the shards...she is dead and she is trying to kill you...go figure!" Kagome retorted with her eyes glazed over with tears. She then stood up and ran to the well.  
  
"Stupid wench..."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Oh shit! Why did I have to say all of that. She was only concerned...but she won't come back...it has already been a week and she hasn't returned yet." Inuyasha stated sadly. ' Look what you did now Inuyasha...'  
  
@@@@  
  
Kagome laid down on her bed and cried. Since the fight with Inuyasha she had barely come out of her room. Her friends would come and go but after they left she would go back to her depressed state and cry.   
  
'How dare he say that...I thought he respected and cared more for me then just a shard detector...' Kagome thought as another tear slide slowly down her already soaked cheek.  
  
A knock soon penatrated the silent tears that fell on her bed. Kagome quickly wiped the tears away, sat up, and put on her usually ,now fake, smile.  
  
"Who is it?" She called after the door once her voice was stable.  
  
"It is Hojo. Come on Kagome...let me in. I can't stand you being in your room all the time like this." Hojo requested with a gentle tone that was mixed with concern.  
  
"Okay hold on a second..." Kagome asked as she got up and open the door to see Hojo.  
  
"Hey Kagome..."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Listen, can I come in and talk with you?"  
  
"Yea. What about?"  
  
"I want to know what is wrong with you lately....and don't lie to me. I can tell that you were crying just a second ago, your eyes are swollen from the tears."  
  
"I don't really feel like it..."  
  
"Please Kagome...it pains me to see you this way."  
  
"Okay...but this is between us."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"My ex boyfriend....um...we will just call him Shane. Well, he said that I was no good and brought up the subject harshly about his ex girlfriend who he is still hung up on...." A tear fell to her lap as she stopped the story.  
  
"Continue...please..."  
  
"Well, he said I could never be as good and special as she was....I think I hit a sore spot when I mentioned that I wouldn't hurt him like she did...and...I just don't know anymore..." She then burst out into tears and cried on his shoulder.  
  
Hojo was begining to get a very pissed look on his face when she told the story. 'That bastard...how could he say that about Kagome...' Hojo thought to himself as he craddled the crying girl in his arms.  
  
@@@@  
  
"You going?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he went toward the well.  
  
"Yea, I have to tell her that I was wrong..." He responded as he jumped on the side of the well.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Bring her back okay? I don't think I can stand the group so upset anymore."  
  
"I will..."  
  
With that Inuyasha jumped down the well and after Kagome. Inuyasha pulled himself out of the well and looked around before heading in the direction of Kagome's house. He sniffed the air a little and noticed something odd about it. He didn't smell the usual people that were around Kagome's house. He could smell Kagome's mother, Souta, and Kagome's grandpa. He also smelled Kaogme and noticed that she and someone else were alone at the house. That was it. The other person was the one that didn't smell just right. He didn't reconize the scent at all but could tell that it was male. Inuyasha then went to the front door and opened it.  
  
@@@@  
  
"Hojo...thank you so much for being here with me..." Kagome said gratefully once the tears had successfully stopped.  
  
"Kagome it was no problem. You mean a lot to me." Hojo stated as his eyes met with Kagome's.  
  
"Hojo...I...I..."  
  
Before Kagome had a chance to finish her sentence Hojo had her lips entangled with his. Kagome jumped a little and looked at him with wide eyes. 'He...kissed me! My first kiss! But...this doesn't seem right...."  
  
Just as Kagome was about to pull apart she saw someone at the doorway. 'Oh god. Inuyasha....' She quickly pulled away from Hojo and looked behind him in shame. Hojo, noticing her tense a bit, also looked behind him to see a strong guy with musculear arms and silver-white hair giving him a death glare.  
  
"Inuyasha...let me explain..." Kagome pleaded  
  
"Explain what? How you were all over some guy when I came to appoligize?!" Inuyasha yelled as his heart began to break.  
  
"It isn't what you think!"  
  
"Is this that guy you were telling me about? Hey dude..leave her alone. She doesn't need this stuff from you. You put her through too much already!"  
  
"Shut your mouth!"  
  
"Why don't you make me pretty boy!"  
  
"Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
"Try your best doggie!"  
  
"You want to fight?!"  
  
"Yea, for Kagome's happiness..."  
  
"Fine. For Kagome's happiness..."  
  
Inuyasha and Hojo both charged at eachother with terrifying attacks. Inuyasha slashed at Hojo, making sure that he didn't hurt him too much because he was human. Hojo on the other hand took out a gun and shot at the hanyou. After the attacks were given off Hojo was knocked into a wall, but for some reason Inuyasha just stood there not looking at no one.  
  
"Hojo! Get out of my house!" Kagome shouted horrificlly as the boy got up.  
  
"But Kagome..." Hojo begged slightly holding his sides.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
With that the boy limped to the door and walked out of it. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who hadn't said one word since the battle, and had a terrified look in her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are...are...you...okay?" Kagome questioned the hanyou as she walked in front of him to look into his eyes but found that they were covered with his bangs.  
  
"Kagome...for...your...happiness..." Inuyasha stated as he put his hand to his gunshot wound and saw the blood on his hand. He then looked up with a slight smile at the girl in front of him and collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha! No! Please....don't die on me....not now you dumb jerk...."  
  
Inuyasha laid there with blood spilling little by little around his limp body. Kagome then looked over at the hanyou with a forlorn expression that glazed over her eyes in tears. 'This is all my fault....I'm so sorry Inuyasha....please don't die....not when I figured out how much I actually love you....' Kagome thought and began to repair Inuyasha's wound.  
  
@@@@  
  
"Something doesn't feel right...." Miroku stated as he prepared the food.  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean..." Sango said reluctant that she wasn't the only one with a plague of sadness that suddenly jumped at her heart.  
  
"Maybe it's nothing....I wonder how Shippou is doing while he stays at Kaeda's hut?"  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"Um...dinner is ready my lovely Sango..."  
  
'Why does he make this sound like since we are alone that I am going to just go right ahead and bare his child...pervert.' Sango thought with a annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Uh...okay. Thanks Miroku." Sango said as she took the bowl of hot ramen.  
  
"No problem." Miroku assured in his up-most gentle voice causing Sango to shiver a little.  
  
'She looks so beautiful. I wish that she knew how much I love her....That's it! I won't be a pervert all day! She will appreciate me then....Why, in fact, I will stop being a pervert to her for the whole time Inuyasha and Kagome are gone!' Miroku thought with a satisfied grin.  
  
@@@@  
  
Inuyasha stirred a little on a old fluffy blanket. Kagome then got up and walked over to him. She looked at the hanyou and then gently took his hand in her own. She then let a tear fall and, before she had a chance to stop it, hit his face. She looked on with angish before feeling his hand tighten around hers.  
  
"You...shouldn't....cry....over....me....I'm....fine." Inuyasha stated as he looked up at the girl.  
  
"No, you're not....It is my fault you're like this. If it weren't for me...." Kagome began before getting interrupted.  
  
"If it weren't for you then I wouldn't be where I am today. I would still be stuck in that damn tree and hating everyone that I saw. I really don't think you understand what you've done for me in the time you've been here...so I want to thank you."  
  
"Inuyasha...you..."  
  
"I also want to say that I'm...I'm...s...s...sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I wouldn't ever hurt you purposely....you are too important to me."  
  
"Yea, as a jewel shard detector...."  
  
"No, as a friend. Without you I wouldn't have anything to make me happy all day. Sure, Kikyou is there sometimes...but, how can you be happy with someone who is always trying to kill you?"  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha."  
  
'Thank you Kagome. You brought me back to life....' Inuyasha thought as Kagome curled up beside the dog demon.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little shakey.  
  
"Yea?" Inuyasha wondered with his eyes shut.  
  
"Can you give me some cover...I'm a little cold. After all, it is December..."  
  
"Yea. Sure."  
  
Inuyasha then took the cover and placed it around the girl. Inuyasha was about to retrive his hand when he felt a soft, but firm, grip around it. He looked down to met his eyes with Kagome's.  
  
"Don't leave...stay here with me." Kagome pleaded lovingly.  
  
"Yea...I will." Inuyasha said as he rested his arm around her petite waist with affection.  
  
Then Inuyasha spotted liquor bottles under Kagome's bed and saw Kagome take one huge gulp of one. She smiled coyly and turned to face the dog hanyou.  
  
"Can you tell I'm a little drunk? I know I can...." Kagome asked as she began to suck on a mint.  
  
"Yea, actually I can. How much have you had to drink?" Inuyasha asked with a weird expression on his face.  
  
"I dunno...you want some?"  
  
"No...your kind of liquor gets me drunk with one sip because of me being hanyou..."  
  
"Oh, quit whining!"  
  
Before Inuyasha knew what had happened Kagome had poured the remaining liquor down his throat and forced him to swollow. Inuyasha could feel his mind blurr but for some reason he forgot to even care because at that moment Kagome turned to face him. She laid there smiling with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"I told you...not...to...do...that." Inuyasha hiccuped out as he pulled Kagome a little closer to him.  
  
"Yea? Well...too late now...we're both...drunk." Kagome hiccuped out. The large amounts of liquor taking more affect then ever.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look really sexy..."  
  
"So do you..."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stared at eachother for a moment and grin stupidly as, once again, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him.  
  
"Guess what...." Inuyasha stated a little shakey and coy.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked playfully while massaging Inuyasha's ears causing him to purr a little.  
  
"I'm just drunk enough to kiss you...."  
  
"Well who is stoppin you?"  
  
Before Kagome could say another word Inuyasha brought his lips to hers. The power of the kiss ingulfed her with amazement and wanting. She quickly eased into the kiss and brought more intensity into it.   
  
~~~~next morining~~~~  
  
Kagome began to stir a little and felt something warm beside her. She tried to sit up but was brought back down as the annoying hang over took place. Kagome looked to her left at the cause of warmth and gasped. Inuyasha lay there beside her with his arm around her protectively. She quickly remembered Inuyasha and herself getting drunk and a thought popped into her mind. 'Did we?' Kagome looked down and was relieved that they both had their clothes still attached to there bodies. Kagome then began to feel a little bit of pain a her neck and quickly brought her hand to it. She traced around a cresent moon scar on her neck.'He...marked me?' She then felt him wake and looked up to his shocked eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" He said as if in a fuzzy dream.  
  
"Yea?" She asked hoping that he didn't remember the intense kisses that she did.  
  
"My head hurts..."  
  
"I'll go get some asprin..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome got up and headed to the bathroom and brought back a small bottle of Advil. Inuyasha gratefully took the capsules she handed him and smiled once the pain in his head subsided. Then without notice Inuyasha took Kagome's hand bringing her to her knees and facing him.  
  
"Did I do that? I can smell me all over you..." Inuyasha asked confussed as spotted the mark on her neck.  
  
"Yea...you did. But, it...it isn't any bother to me. Why should it be? It is just a little scar..." Kagome reassured oblivious of the meaning toward the mark which caused a little laugh to be heard coming from the dog hanyou.  
  
"You have no clue!"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That mark means that you are mine...it means you are mine for eternity!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't worry. The only one's who notice are the hanyou and full demons. Since that mark is there no one will bother you again unless it is to make you theirs instead."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Then a steady knock was heard from Kagome's closed door and a quiet voice was heard outside.  
  
"Kagome...it's me!" A strong voice called out.  
  
"Oh no...not now."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Oh no! It is the dreadful cliffe! I am so good at being evil!   
  
I hope you guys liked the story....This chapter is a little shorter than I prefer but I'm only writing what I'm thinking... Anywho, you gorgeous people know what to do! Well, if you don't then I will give you a hint....R&R! Okay, so that was more like to whole thing other than a hint but hey...it's something. If any of you people would like to help me out with this story email me and tell me what you think should be done. Dragonflymoonstar@yahoo.com I might even tell you who is at the door...(new character)  
  
Now...as I was about to say, if you don't review then I stop writing this story...  
  
Love ya!--Foxy 


	2. What the hell?

Hey beautiful people! Thank you guys for the terrific reviews! A lot of people seem to like this story. I am having a good day today because I have a new boyfriend...yay. (Wish he was Inuyasha) Anyways, I'll put all of that to the side and make chapter 2 of this story just for you who reviewed and liked my stories. (No one has said anything about any of my stories so I guess I haven't wrote any real bad ones..I hope.) Well I hope you all enjoy this story! oh yea, and I LUV YOU!! Foxy  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did, but I don't...* lawyers all groan in pain for their hunger of money * Poor lawyers can't sue me too bad...yea, right.  
  
Chapter 2: What the hell?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then a steady knock was heard from Kagome's closed door and a quiet voice was heard outside.  
  
"Kagome...it's me!" A strong voice called out.  
  
"Oh no...not now." Kagome groaned in hatred.  
  
"Who is it now?" Inuyasha huffed out with a remote sigh.  
  
"Jacob." Kagome stated as she opened the door to a handsome boy who had blue eyes and brown hair.  
  
"Hi Kagome...you look beautiful. Oh! Um, did I come at a bad time?" Jacob asked noticing Inuyasha and the mess that the fight from the previous day had caused.  
  
"No. Come in."  
  
"I was wondering if...if you would you know...go on a date with me..."  
  
"A date? With me? Are you sure? I was certain that you were just going to pick on me..."  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Well she can't. She is MY woman." Inuyasha growled out when he saw Kagome's eyes glimmer in delight.  
  
"Oh, sorry man. Didn't know. You have one hell of a lady." Jacob congradulated while looking at Inuyasha's strange ears.  
  
Inuyasha quickly put his arm around Kagome's waist and nibbled on her neck causing her to blush. Jacob looked pissed at the dog hanyou and continued on with what he was saying.  
  
"Anyways, when you are through with this...um...guy. Call me okay? Bye." Jacob said as he leaned over a kissed Kagome on the cheek earning a good growl by Inuyasha who was still nibbling on her neck.  
  
"Yea...sure." Kagome drooled out pathetically.  
  
After Jacob left Kagome pushed away Inuyasha and looked him straight in the eye with a I'm-going-to-kill-you kind of look.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked cooly.  
  
"WHAT? THAT WAS JACOB BENSING! HE IS THE CUTEST AND MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL AND YOU RUINED MY CHANCES OF EVER BEING WITH HIM!" Kagome yelled harshly causing Inuyasha to look down in shame and hurt.  
  
"I'm...sorry. Go and tell him that you changed your mind and that you will go on this 'date'."  
  
"Inuyasha...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. He was most likely playing a cruel joke anyways."  
  
"Why would he play such a joke?"  
  
"Because everyone likes him and I couldn't possibly get a guy like that."  
  
"Yes you could. You are beautiful Kagome."  
  
"Yea? Really?"  
  
"Yea. Listen, don't take this little show of emotions get you all worked up it is just that when I am here I want to act like you are my woman."  
  
"I AM NO ONE'S WOMAN!"  
  
"I am sorry. I know that but...I love you."  
  
'Something is wrong. What is up with him today. It seems that he is in a dream. Better get back to the feudal era before it's too late.' Kagome thought to herself but was surprised when Inuyasha stepped closer and took her hands in hers.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she looked into his hazy eyes  
  
"Kagome...I want to do this." Inuyasha said awkwardly with a smile.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss and she pushed away in utter shock and confussion.  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry. That was too much it is just that I wanted to kiss you so bad." Inuyahsa stated with an honest face that gave Kagome a chill go down her spine.  
  
"We need to go....um, back to the past." Kagome said with the same surprised face painted on her.  
  
'This is too weird. I know that this isn't the real Inuyasha. He loves Kikyou, not me.....But, that kiss it was so loving...SHUTUP KAGOME! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT...NOT REALLY. Do I?' Kagome mentally slapped herself and removed the thoughts from her head.  
  
With that last thought gone Inuyasha and herself went done the well. When they reached the other side they instantly went to Kaeda's hut.  
  
@@@@  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Shippou! Kaeda! I'm back!" Kagome yelled through the little hut that the miko inhabited.  
  
"Kagome! We missed you so much!" Sango said happily as she hugged Kagome.  
  
"I missed you too." Kagome assured with a smiled prancing across her lips.  
  
"Mommy! You're home!" Shippou cried while running up and pouncing on the young girl.  
  
"Hey Shippou." Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Hello Lady Kagome." Miroku said with his most gentle voice.  
  
"Hello Miroku. Oh, and before I forget...where is Kaeda?" Kagome asked while looking around the hut.  
  
"I am here child." The old woman said as she walked into the hut.  
  
"Oh, hello. Can we step outside for a private conversation?"  
  
"Yes child."  
  
Kagome and the miko stepped outside both with concerned looks glazing their faces.  
  
"Kaeda, something is wrong with Inuyasha. He is acting weird." Kagome said with a blush prancing on her cheeks when she remembered the kiss they had shared.  
  
"How so?" Kaeda asked with confussion written all over her eyes.  
  
"He said that he loved me...and he...kissed me. He is acting like he loves me more than life."  
  
"Oh, well, that could be anything. Maybe he has finally realized his feelings for you."  
  
"No, it is different then that."  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Yes, like he is in a dream. Like he is under a...."  
  
"A spell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is only one person who can perform the kind of spell I think it is."  
  
"Let me guess...Kikyou?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How will we know for sure?"  
  
"Wait. Let me go get a man from the village."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome looked on as Kaeda got a tall man and brought him to Kagome's side. The man smiled a very wide grin and then blushed a bit.  
  
"Uh...what?" Kagome asked with a wonderous look on her face.  
  
"You...you...are...so...pretty." The man said with a look on his face that looked like he was about to jump at her and take her as his wife.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Okay young sir. That will be all." Kaeda stated as she tried to run off the man.  
  
"But...I want to stay with...'her'." The man said as if he was in a fantasy.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaeda..."  
  
The man then walked off with an expression of sorrow in his brown eyes. Kagome then looked at the old miko who simply nodded.  
  
"Yes. This is my sister's doing." Kaeda said as her eyes met with Kagome's.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Kagome asked out with a frustrated look.  
  
"It is a serious love spell. It only works on the single men or hanyous."  
  
"Why not demons?"  
  
"They are too strong. Naraku is also too strong even though he is a hanyou too."  
  
"Oh, but Miroku is single and he is acting normal."  
  
"He is also in love with Sango."  
  
"Yes, but Inuyasha is in love with Kikyou...."  
  
"That part only works with humans. If a human is truly in love with someone the spell will no effect him but it will effect a hanyou whether in love or not."  
  
"Oh, I get it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, what is the antidote?"  
  
"I don't know. Only Kikyou knows it. Shall I get someone to find Kikyou and get it?"  
  
"No, I'll go."  
  
"Are you sure child?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well at least let me fix you a proper meal before you depart us again."  
  
"Yes. Will you please? I'm starving."  
  
@@@@  
  
After the group had gotten full Kagome left in search of Kikyou, little did she know that she was being followed by Kouga. Kagome finally reached the place where rumors had been said that Kikyou was at. Kagome searched the entire village and then there she was.  
  
"Kikyou!" Kagome cried out as she walked to the miko.  
  
"Hello, is my pathetic hanyou here?" Kikyou asked looking around the village.  
  
"No. I came to ask you why you put this spell on me and how can I get it taken off?"  
  
"I put the spell on you so that Inuyasha will get jealous of all the affection you were receiving and run to me so that I could take him to hell but it doesn't look like it has worked yet."  
  
"Please, Kikyou, he loves you. Why do you choose to hurt him so. Can't you face the fact that you two died because Naraku tricked you into killing eachother?"  
  
"Why so wanting to give up your precious Inuyasha?"  
  
"He doesn't love me and this is wrong. He loves you."  
  
"Fine. But only because I know that if I don't then I will never get you out of my sight."  
  
"Good."  
  
Kikyou chanted a little and sheeplishly grinned as she looked Kagome straight in the eyes and turned away.  
  
"That is it?" Kagome asked in confussion.  
  
"Yes, now leave." Kikyou demanded.  
  
Kagome did as told and ran off toward Kaeda's hut. Before reaching the hut Kouga came by and stopped Kagome in her tracks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: It took some time for me to write this because I had to write it over about three times because my computer kept erasing it. Well, you guys know the drill, R&R! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! Foxy 


	3. I have to go

Hey you guys! I am finally getting this 3rd chapter up! (YAY!!!) Anyways, read and review. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. They're so many! I love you so much! Okay, back to the story...( I want to tell you guys that Kouga is the only one left under Kikyou's spell, even though she said that she would get it taken off, but hey...it is Kikyou that we are talking about.) Love you my loyal reviewers!!!   
  
Foxy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own his heart though....* evil grin * ;.p  
  
Chapter 3: I have to go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga grabbed Kagome by the arm causing her to look at him. He smiled with an affectionate look in his eyes and then forced a intense kiss onto her lips. After Kagome figured out what was happening she pulled him away from her.  
  
"What do you think that you are doing?" Kagome asked with hate blossoming in her eyes.  
  
"I love you Kagome...." He said with a dream like stare that Kagome knew too well.  
  
"KIKYOU! YOU BITCH! I MEAN TAKE THE SPELL OFF NOW!!!!"   
  
"Fine but I was having so much fun...." Kikyou's voice stated through out the wind.  
  
"What? Where am I? Kagome...hey...what are you doing here?" Kouga asked as he looked at the tempered girl and noticed how she then went back to her usual self but put a creepy smile across her face. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, it is just that you were under a spell and you kissed me....too bad you don't remember. Well, got to go." Kagome stated with a taunting voice as she walked off out of sight.  
  
'What! We kissed? Why couldn't I just remember! This isn't fair!!!' Kouga screamed in his mind before leaving to find his friends.  
  
@@@@  
  
Kagome walked happily inside the hut and sat down. Everyone stopped and looked at her with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-so-giddy-about' kind of look on their faces.  
  
"What are you so happy about wench?" Inuyasha growled as he smelt Kouga's scent.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just don't ever have to wonder what it feels like to kiss Kouga anymore...man was that amazing." Kagome said with a teasing expression.  
  
"You...and...him...kissed?...But...and...how..."   
  
"Inuyasha, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, um, Kagome? Can I see you outside?"  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
Kagome and the stunned hanyou stepped outside and once Inuyasha thought that they were far enough to not be heard they stopped.  
  
"Kagome...I'm truly sorry for what I did...with kissing you and all." Inuyasha said with a blush being held back.  
  
"You...you remember?" Kagome asked shocked.  
  
"Yea. Why?"  
  
"You are the only one who does."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, but don't worry about it. I got...someone...to take the spell off of me."  
  
"Was it Kikyou?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"How did you get her to take it off?"  
  
"Well, I told her that it was wrong because your heart belongs to her."  
  
"Kagome...I want you to know that she isn't the only one who holds my heart."  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"You have a huge piece of it Kagome. I know that this is kind of a lame thing to say but it is true. Of course I love Kikyou but I want you to know that I will always think of you as a sister to me."  
  
"A sister?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Good. Then it is settled."  
  
"What is settled?"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Leaving?!"  
  
"Yea. I can't live like this."  
  
"Live like wh..."  
  
Before Inuyasha had a chance to say anything she kissed him and pushed away with a tear running down her cheek and walked away until no one in the world but herself and her hanyou could hear what she was saying.  
  
"I can't live a lie. I love you Inuyasha. You big jerk, I love you and I want you to be happy so I will leave and you can stay with Kikyou." She whispered and continued walking in the direction of the well.  
  
"Kagome...I don't want to disappoint you and I know that you can't hear me but what I said a minute ago was a huge lie. I love you with all of my heart. I just didn't know that you felt that way." Inuyasha said as he walked in the opposite direction and cursed himself for not chasing after her.  
  
@@@@  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and a tear slipped down her right cheek. 'He didn't come and get me...of course not, he loves Kikyou. He must think that I am a weirdo or something.' Kagome said as more tears fell. She then looked to see that she was alone at her house. She quickly ran inside to see a note that said that her mom, Souta, and grandpa where gone for two weeks on a trip to the mountains.  
  
"Great, and now I will be alone the hole time." Kagome said and fell to her bed and started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
'Why didn't you come get me? Why do you love her? Why can't I get over you? Why do I have to love you? Why aren't you here?' Kagome thought and turned over on her back.  
  
"WHY!!!" Kagome yelled and stood up to find a picture of Inuyasha in a green frame that she had taken when he was sleeping.   
  
Kagome picked up the picture and looked up at the picture with hate and sorrow and noticed her window opened. Kagome then glanced back at the picture and threw it out the window to hear a smash outside. Kagome quickly regretted throwing the picture and raced down to retrieve the picture. She stood outside now looking at the broken pieces on the ground.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked as she looked down at the picture.  
  
@@@@  
  
Inuyasha was sulking in a tree when he suddenly he knew that there was a demon nearby and chased after it. He ran until he got to the demon, if it had a jewel shard then it would all be over. The Shikon no Tama would be complete. (A/N: They had already won the fight with Naraku three weeks before Kagome left.) Inuyasha stood there watching the demon trying to attack a woman and then he found him knowing the woman's face. It was Kikyou. Inuyasha ran to her side quickly and blocked an attack that came toward Kikyou. Kikyou looked on with shock as Inuyasha fought the demon. Soon afterward the demon was dead and a jewel shard lay on the ground. Kikyou slowly walked over to the shard and purified it. She then went to Inuyasha's side.  
  
"Is that the last piece?" Inuyasha asked with a grumpy voice.  
  
"Yes. Now we can wish for you and me to be together for the rest of time." Kikyou said with starry eyes.  
  
"I thought you hated me."  
  
"When I saw you defending me, I knew, that....I love you still."  
  
"You still love me?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The jewel shard slowly lifted out of Kikyou's hand and disappeared. Inuyasha knew that if he didn't get to the well then he would never see Kagome again so he left Kikyou and raced to the well. Inuyasha sprang out of the well and raced to Kagome's house. He quickly ran inside, not caring if anyone was there or not. Kagome's door was open and he peered inside to see her and the jewel. The jewel was floating in mid-air then began talking.  
  
"What do you wish our beloved Kagome?" The jewel asked with a scratchy voice.  
  
"I wish that...Inuyasha will have a happy life with the one he loves until the end of time." Kagome said with a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"And what do you wish my lord?"  
  
Kagome was confussed. She had no clue who the jewel was talking to.  
  
  
  
"I wish to always live with the one I love as well." Inuyasha said causing Kagome to stare up at him.  
  
"Kagome has already made that wish my lord. Please wish something else." The jewel said with sincerity.  
  
"Yes. Well, I wish for Kikyou to rest in peace."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The shard soon faded back to the floor. Kagome looked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"So are you going to leave now? You have to leave, you just killed yourself when you said for Kikyou to rest in peace, you are supposed to be with the on you love forever." Kagome stated as her eyes fell to the floor.  
  
"So I heard, but the thing is that you have the person I love mixed up." Inuyasha said as Kagome's head looked up and into his eyes searching desprately for answers.  
  
"What are you talking about? You love Kikyou. You couldn't possibly love someone else."  
  
"Yes, I can. I love you. I know I should have told you but I was afraid and uncertain about things. Either way it plays out...I love you."  
  
"Inuyasha it isn't nice to play cruel jokes on people so get out of my house! I want you gone back to the feudal era! Now!"  
  
She bust out in tears. She just wouldn't believe it. She then shoved the hanyou outside the door and slamed it behind her. Soon after she fell asleep on her bed with a tear soaked face. The next morning was sunny and bright. On days like these Kagome would usually go to the God Tree so she did. When she reached the tree she touched the place that Inuyasha had been pinned to all those years ago.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered onto the tree only to hear some branches break a little.  
  
"What." Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the tree.  
  
"What are still doing here? I thought that you would be gone by now."  
  
"No. I'm not going to leave you. I meant it when I said that I loved you. I won't leave without you. Even if you end up old with someone else I will always be here with you."  
  
"Inuyasha...that is so...sweet. I love you too, but, I don't want to get hurt so promise me that this isn't a dream or something."  
  
"Kagome. This is not a dream. I am here telling you the truth and I will never hurt you again. I love you."  
  
"Inuyasha!"   
  
Kagome quickly jumped into the hanyou's arms and kissed him with all her might. Inuyasha returned the affection with just as much strength. They slowly pulled away with a smile before Kagome and Inuyasha went hand in hand to the well. They were happy and free of all their pains...or, were they?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Big time cliffe. Am I good at being evil or what? Anyways, I love you all so much for the reviews I've been getting lately. Well, I am going to go. (You don't review then I won't write the rest of the story)   
  
Foxy 


	4. After the wish came surprise

Hey my loyal reviewers to whom I love so much! Thank all of you for the reviews! I can't believe how many of you like this fic. Anyways, you guys know the drill. R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I love him so if anyone wants to hand him over then I will take him with out a thought.  
  
Chapter 4: After the wish came surprise  
  
Foxy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out of the well. Kagome soon saw her friends and ran to them. Inyasha just smiled and walked up behind her. Their friends all smiled and greeted them. Inuyasha then brought a sly smile to his handsome face and kissed the mark that scard her neck. Everyone stood there with their mouths hung open as if they were gasping for air.  
  
"What? Haven't you guys ever seen a hanyou kiss the girl he loves?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and put is head on her shoulder.  
  
"You...and...him...love...and...what the hell is going on here?!" Miroku asked in a state of shock.  
  
"I love him and he loves me. We are very happy." Kagome said smiling as she took the hanyou's hands that lay across her stomache.  
  
"Oh...when did this all happen?" Sango asked trying to act a little less shocked then what she really was.  
  
"When we were at my house. He told me...that...he loved me." Kagome said as a blush brushed across her face.  
  
"Mommy...is Inuyasha my...DAD?!" Shippou asked surprised and confussed.  
  
"Yes you little hairball. I'm your dad if it makes you happy..." Inuyasha spatted out.  
  
"COOL! I HAVE A DAD!" Shippou cried out and began prancing around singing the phrase 'I have a dad'.  
  
"He looks so happy." Kagome said smiling at her 'adopted son'.  
  
"So...what happened to Kikyou? I mean if you don't mind me asking." Sango asked while looking at the little kitsune fox.  
  
"I don't know. I told the jewel to let her rest in peace." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome a little tighter in his arms.  
  
"Oh. That's cool." Miroku stated as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What's with him?" Sango asked looking to where Miroku had suddenly retreated to.  
  
"I don't know. It may be him wanting to think for a while, you know. Ever since Naraku had been defeated and now that the shard is complete...he has no where to go." Kagome said with concern etched all over her face.  
  
"Oh. I know how he feels but I have a place to go...Kaeda said I could stay with her until I can find a place to live." Sango said as she smiled.  
  
"Well, sorry to bum everyone out but we better be getting some rest. It is really get late." Inuyasha said as he finally let go of Kagome and piered at the sky.  
  
"I guess." Kagome said.  
  
Sango quickly ran to get Miroku and when she retrieved him, went inside Kaeda's hut. Kagome told Inuyasha to get Shippou before she went to the hut as well. Kagome then stopped before walking inside and looked at the two. Inuyasha was sneeking up behind Shippou and quickly snatched him in his arms. He then threw him into the air and caught him. Shippou yelled happily and giggled in the hanyou's arms.  
  
"He would be a perfect father..." Kagome whispered to herself as she walked into the hut.  
  
@@@@  
  
Everyone was sleeping except Miroku. He was still worried about where he was going to be. He sighed slightly and snuck to Sango's room. He approached into the room and looked at the sleeping demon huntress. She lay there sleeping like an angel. He smiled to himself and sat down beside her. He had sat there beside her like that ever since the curse had been lifted from his hand.  
  
'If only you knew how much I love you and how much I envy Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha.' Miroku thought to himself before hearing a voice taking him away from his thoughts.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Sango asked as she sat up.  
  
"Do what?" Miroku questioned uneasy and wondered if he had said his thoughts aloud.  
  
"Why do you always sit here when I sleep?"   
  
"I just want to make sure you are okay and it conforts me when I know that you are safe."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Miroku? Are you afraid of where you will end up?"  
  
"Yes, but what is really funny is that the main thing that scares me is that I won't be able to watch over you when you sleep. I will never know if you are safe or not."  
  
"It doesn't have to."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You don't have to worry about me not being safe."  
  
"I know. You are perfectly capable to protect yourself...you don't need me to be around you every night."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want you here with me."  
  
"Sango...I want you to know something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know that I have been a real pervert toward you but the truth is that I can't seem to keep my hands off of you. You are like a virus that has taken over my heart and yet, you are the cure. I love you with every being of me."  
  
"Miroku...I love you too."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Miroku then brought his lips to hers. They slowly pulled apart with love bursting in their eyes. Miroku soon kissed her forehead as she layed her head down on his chest.  
  
"Sango...I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
"Hai. As do I." She replied and looked into his eyes.  
  
"So how about it? Will you marry me?"  
  
"I couldn't imagine me not marrying you..."  
  
They soon brought their lips back to eachothers embrace and smiled.   
  
@@@@  
  
The morning light filled the rooms. Miroku snuggled closer to Sango, who smiled in her dreams of the future. Inuyasha knocked on their doors and yelled that breakfest was served, not even noticing that no one was in Miroku's room. Miroku quickly got up and looked at Sango who smiled as well. They soon went to where the others where eating.  
  
"Hey you two. Hurry up and dig in before it is all gone." Kagome said and handed the two a bowl full of ramen.  
  
"Ramen? Let me guess...Inuyasha cooked?" Sango asked while taking a seat beside Miroku.  
  
"Um...Sango and I have some big news." Miroku stated as he looked to Sango.  
  
"Yea. We do don't we?" Sango replied with a giggle.  
  
"Okay...what is it?" Inuyasha asked with confussion.  
  
"We're getting married." They both spatt out with a grin.  
  
"MARRIED?!?!" Everyone screamed except Kaeda.  
  
"I think it is a perfect idea. You two are meant for eachother. So when may I ask is the wedding?" Kaeda asked and took another bite of her ramen.  
  
"Not long from now...I suppose when we have everything we need...in the spring..." Miroku said looking at Sango's dreamy eyes.  
  
"Yea. In the spring." Sango said as she kissed Miroku.  
  
"They look so happy." Kagome said in a hush tone.  
  
"Yea. They do." Inuyasha agreed and took Kagome's hand.  
  
@@@@  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking in the forest when a shadowed figure appeared in the horizen. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled a little.  
  
"What are you doing here. You are supposed to be dead." Inuyasha pointed out as he squeezed Kagome's hand.  
  
"I know but Inu...I am resting in peace..." The voice said as the shadowed figure became noticable enough to tell that it was Kikyou.  
  
"How is that possible?" Kagome asked with confussion.  
  
"Well, I'm resting in peace knowing that I am again alive. Now Inuyasha and I will be able to live and love together." Kikyou stated while walking closer to the couple.  
  
"Don't count on it!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't love you anymore. I love Kagome."  
  
"Get a grip Inuyasha....I was only joking. I have my memories but since you made that wish things have changed with everyone that you know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you and Kagome are out of harms way and can live happy, unless another demon wants to have Kagome has his own. Rin has grown older, about the same age as Kagome because of a spell. Kouga no longer loves Kagome because he and Rin are in love and expecting a new life into the world. Miroku and Sango were able to confess their love. Sesshoumaru no longer hates you and is my husband. That is basicly it. I am the only one who really knows of the changes and I want to thank you for all of it."  
  
"Huh...you're welcome...so you and my brother are married and he doesn't hate me? Man things around here have changed."  
  
"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Your brother is here with someone I want you to meet."  
  
Sesshoumaru soon stepped forward with a child in his arms. The baby squirmed around in it's father's embrace. Inuyasha instantly smiled at the little child.  
  
"So is it a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked as she tickled the baby gently  
  
"It's a girl. Her name is Juliet. We got the name from when I had overheard Kagome telling a story or something and I instantly fell in love with the name." Kikyou stated, "Would you like to hold her Kagome?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Juliet to Kagome. Kagome smiled and began playing with the little baby's nose. The baby cooed in her arms and Inuyasha smiled at seeing Kagome so happy. 'She would make the perfect mother.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked interuppting the little fits of cooing from the baby.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked not taking her eyes off the child.  
  
"Kikyou and I were wondering if you would be Juliet's godmother."  
  
"Her godmother? Yea! I would love to be her godmother!"  
  
"Good. So shall we go to dear Kaeda's hut?"  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
They all began to walk toward the hut. The first people they saw were Sango and Miroku. They stopped what they were doing and looked strangely at the four people and baby.  
  
"Huh...hi." Sango said a little uneasy.  
  
"Don't worry...they are cool. Oh, and this little angel is Juliet. She is Sesshoumaru and Kikyou's child." Kagome stated while showing the baby off.  
  
"Oh. She is so cute, but I still don't get it."   
  
"I'll explain." Kikyou said as she began telling the same story that was heard in the forest.  
  
After everyone was situated they felt a strong breeze of wind. Inuyasha then smiled with a bit of frustration and growl.  
  
"Looks like Kouga and Rin have decided to come and say hello." Sesshoumaru stated as Kouga and Rin appeared.  
  
"Hey Kouga! Rin, you look so different." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you? I guess I do look different, but of course I am expecting too." Rin said with a giggle and patted her stomache that was very fat telling that it wouldn't be long until the baby was born.  
  
"It is due very soon."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
@@@@  
  
Everyone had just got done eating when Miroku came back with Sango after they excussed themselves from the table to talk.  
  
"Everyone, we thought that since everyone is here that we would have the wedding tomorrow. I mean, if you guys don't mind." Miroku stated holding Sango's hand.  
  
"That sounds perfect!" Rin stated as she congradulated the couple.  
  
"Yes. How about we all go to my time and buy some clothes?" Kagome asked with a huge grin on her face. (A/N: Everyone knows about the well now because Kagome told them after Kikyou explained everything about the wish.)  
  
"Your time? Sure, it sounds like an adventure!" Sango stated and jumped up happily.  
  
@@@@  
  
Everyone arrived in the future. Kaeda was on Inuyasha's back so that she could get out of the well. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin, and the rest of the gang stared in wonder, other than Kagome and Inuyasha who already knew of the future's appearance.   
  
"Wow, it is so different here." Sango said as she looked at the cars that went past on a nearby road.   
  
"Yea, well, it is home." Kagome said as she walked to her house and made sure everyone was trailing behind her.  
  
Everyone walked inside the house and was amazed at the items inside. They all stayed in the living room and Kagome ran to her room and got her credit cards. When Kagome returned they all retreated the house and followed Kagome to a store that had elegant gowns and handsome tuxedos in the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Well, I hate to leave you guys at such an awlful cliffe but I must go! Love you guys and keep R&R!   
  
Foxy 


	5. Love is for dreamers

It is me! Not much to say..Anyways, R&R. (For me) Thanks for the reviews my beautiful fanfiction admirers!  
  
Disclaimer: I love Sesshoumaru. I love Miroku. I love Kouga. Shippou is just so adorable. I want to be with Inuyasha FOREVER! But, I don't own any of them so just get over it.  
  
Foxy  
  
Chapter 5: Love is for dreamers  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome quickly helped pick out Rin a beautiful pink dress and got herself one indentical to it for the wedding. Sango was shown to the wedding dress section and instantly fell in love with one of the elegant dresses in the room. Kaeda told the store clerk to keep her outfit simple and was soon given a tan attire with straw hat. The boys all found tuxedos and Kagome, being the godmother, bought little Juliet a pink dress and bow to put in her hair. After everyone had what they wanted Kagome paid and they all left for the well.  
  
"So, do you guys like your outfits?" Kagome asked with a squeal.  
  
"Yea, they are perfect." Rin and Sango yelled happily in harmony.  
  
"Oh, we're here." Inuyasha stated as he looked down the well.  
  
They all jumped down the well with their new clothes. Kagome and the others pulled their ways out of the well and soon went to the hut to get everything planned. Rin sent the boys out to look at spots for the wedding and told them to wait there with there tuxedos on.  
  
@@@@  
  
The girls walked out of the huts with there dresses on. They all had their hair up except Kaeda who had on the straw hat. They all giggled and followed the little kitsune fox who easily sniffed out the three men. Kagome was the first person to see where the boys planned to have the wedding and stopped dead in her tracks. The rest of the girls did the same. In front of them was a beautiful waterfall with a cherry tree in blossom beside it. The sun filled through the open gaps of the forest trees and onto their face's causing a warm tingling feeling on it.   
  
"So do you beautiful girls like it?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked up to Kikyou and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Oh...how could I not..." Kikyou stated and returned the kiss lovingly.  
  
"Hello Kagome, did you honestly think that I would die so easily?" A screechy voice echoed and a figure of Naraku appeared.  
  
"Naraku..." Kagome whispered as she was hit hard and knocked to the ground.  
  
"Help!" Rin screamed.  
  
"We can't lose!" Miroku cried.  
  
"No!" Sango yelled.  
  
Everyone was screaming as they were being murdered viciously by Naraku. The only scream Kagome couldn't hear was Inuyasha's as she lay there. Then out of what seemed like a bad dream he screamed out a horrifying cry of pain.  
  
"Kagome! I...CAN'T...WIN!" Inuyasha cried out.  
  
"INUYASHA!! NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Kagome screamed as she jumped off the ground and was beside him in an instant.  
  
Inuyasha died in her arms whispering a quick 'I love you' and Naraku's laugh ecohed through the forest.  
  
##  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled out frantically at the girl who was screaming out his name in a nightmare.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Don't leave me!..." Kagome's eyes fluddered open and she blushed at the hanyou's appearance, "Uh...Inuyasha what...what is going on here?"   
  
"You're awake! I was so worried!" Sango stated and ran to her friend.  
  
"It's about time Lady Kagome....you had us a bit afraid..." Miroku confessed and then walked by her. "Sango, maybe we should give her time to clear her mind. Inuyasha can fill her in on the details while we retrieve Shippou from Kaeda's."  
  
Sango nodded in response and walked behind Miroku before he stopped after hearing Inuyasha growl at him.  
  
"Feh...I wasn't worried." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Sure, and we all imagined you pacing back and forth telling everyone that if anything happened to Kagome that someone was going to pay..." Miroku said dryly and walked off leaving a stunned and blushing hanyou.  
  
"I...I...was only worried that you wouldn't get to those last shards in your time in order to make the final wish." Inuyasha stated to Kagome and noticed a glance of pain play through them.  
  
"I...I...know. Why would it ever matter what happened...you just want me to hurry up and leave...don't you?" Kagome whispered without emotion in her voice.  
  
"Kagome...I..I didn't mean it like that...I just figured that you would want to go home and visit your love ones...like that Hobo guy..."  
  
"Hojo you mean? Why in the world would I want to go and see him?"  
  
"Because you love him..."  
  
"Love him? I don't love him. Only one person claims my heart Inuyasha, and it isn't Hojo."  
  
"Really? Well, who ever does own your heart must be real special...does he share the same feelings as you?"  
  
"He...he doesn't know. You see, he loves another."  
  
"Well, I don't see how...he must be an idiot."  
  
"Yea, I guess he is...but what can I say? I love him. Hehe..."  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how he smells like a dog sometimes..."  
  
"A dog?!"  
  
"Uh, yea...listen just forget it. I'm sure that if you try really hard that you could go and find Kikyou...I don't care if you go..."  
  
"Huh? Is everything okay Kagome? I hope so..."  
  
"Yea, everything is fine. So just go and find her."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"You heard me. I'm not going. I am staying here with you....besides, I've decided that I want to stay away from Kikyou for a while."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I just don't feel like 'almost' going to hell today..."  
  
"Alright Inuyasha..."  
  
"So, um...Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"What was your dream about anyways?"  
  
"Oh...um...you see Sango and Miroku were going to get married...Sesshoumaru and Kikyou were in love and had a child named Juliet...Rin and Kouga were together and Rin was expecting...and you...hehe...we were...oh, nevermind...anyways Naraku came back and killed everyone...he even killed you...and..." Kagome broke back down in tears. She coughed a little everytime a sob reached her throat, "I just can't loose you Inuyasha...."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl and gently craddled her in his arms. He looked down at her as her tears began to slowly come to a stop and she looked up at him. 'Why do I have the sudden urge to kiss her? Why am I even thinking about this kind of stuff, she is Kagome...' He thought and continued to craddle the girl in his arms.  
  
"I won't ever leave you Kagome...besides...Naraku is dead and I am still here..." Inuyasha stated and wiped the remaining tears from her blushing face.  
  
"Inuyasha...promise me..." Kagome pleaded softly and grabbed a little tighter to his shoulder as she ended their rocking.  
  
"I promise Kagome..."  
  
"No! You can't promise Inuyasha!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You can't promise to always be here for me if you already promised to protect Kikyou....you can't stay with me...you'll have to leave me..."  
  
"No, I don't. Kikyou isn't alive anymore...the one I grew to love died 50 years ago. The Kikyou of today is nothing but a puppet on a string to me...Kagome...you are the real thing."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha..."  
  
@@@@  
  
Kagome and the others were a sleep, that is except Inuyasha who was sitting up in a nearby tree keeping watch. Inuyasha heard a little bit of russelling coming from underneath the tree he was in and looked down to find Kagome staring into it.  
  
"Inuyasha...would you like to walk with me?" Kagome asked with a pleading smile.  
  
"Yea, sure." Inuyasha said jumping down from the tree and walked with her into the forest.  
  
They had walked for what seemed like an eternity without speaking when Kagome suddenly stopped in the middle of a clearing.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with concerned eyes. 'She looks so beautiful in the moon's light...' Inuyasha thought as he walked over to the girl.  
  
"Nothing. It is just, well, look at the cresent moon and stars...you can see them so perfect here..." Kagome stated and looked up to the stars.  
  
"Yea, they are..."  
  
"While you stay with me and watched the stars?"  
  
"I wouldn't imagine watching them with anyone else..."  
  
"So Inuyasha, what is your thoughts on the stars?"  
  
"I think that they are the fallen warriors that protect us."  
  
"That is beautiful, but...I already have someone to protect me."  
  
"Thanks...so what about you?"  
  
"I think that stars are angels. They are always there to guide us in the right direction..."  
  
"What do you think about love then? Isn't that the same as the stars in your definition?"  
  
"I suppose but I think that dreams..."  
  
"Kikyou..."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Kagome looked in the direction that Inuyasha's eyes were set on and looked back at him. Her eyes filled with tears and she touched his hand causing him to look up at her. She smiled and stood up while Inuyasha did the same. He then gently wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Inuyasha questioned the young miko.  
  
"Back to the hut to get my things and then to my house so that I can get the last shards." Kagome said never meeting his eyes.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry to leave and get the shards?"  
  
"So I can leave you and Kikyou alone. So just go to her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me! Go to her now."  
  
Inuyasha stood and looked at her with shock. Her eyes quickly met with his and before Inuyasha had a chance to register what was happening she had her lips sealed to his. 'She is kissing me...' Inuyasha thought before Kagome had pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"What...." Inuyasha began but was interupted by Kagome.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha...only you but I need you to go. Go to her. You love her not me...I will see you when I give you the last shards." Kagome spoke out softly with pleading eyes and walked away leaving a confused hanyou.  
  
"Kagome..."   
  
"Oh, and my answer to the previous question is that I think that now, there is no love. That love is just for dreamers....love is for dreamers."  
  
Kagome then ran off toward the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey people! Did you guys love the little surprise I put in this story? I am sorry to all of those who thought that this was a quick Inuyasha finally confesses his love to Kagome thing but it isn't...you will just have to wait for a little longer but don't worry IT WILL HAPPEN! Anyways, I love you guys! Keep R&R!  
  
Foxy 


	6. Dreams for Another

Hello my faithful reviewers. I am so stressed. Anyways, read and review this insane fic! Love you all!  
  
Foxy  
  
Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha...do own Kanga...(you'll see who she is later)  
  
Chapter 6: Dreams for Another  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stood in the vast night air. The cold stung his every move. He wanted to run after Kagome and hold her telling her that it didn't have to be that way that he could stay with her, but it would have been a lie. Inuyasha sat back down and looked at the imprint the grass made after Kagome had left. He smiled inwardly but a frown remained plastered to his face. He knew that he couldn't be with her because it would be so unfair and it would mean that he'd have to break a promise to his first love.  
  
"It's for the best..." Inuyasha sighed and fell on his back ignoring the single tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
'I wish it didn't have to be this way...' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the moon that had seen the face from his beloved that he had not dared.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome packed her things panting. She had thrown everything she owned into the yellow school bag that she was so fond of. Tears slipped down her fragile face and she stubbornly pushed them away.  
  
'I won't give in this time. He belongs with her and I belong...I belong...where do I belong now? Inuyasha was my everything and yet, here I am with nothing. Why did I have to let it end that way? Sure, I could take an argument but he didn't say anything. I just ran like the coward I am...why would he want me around? I would only be in his way. I can't believe I am such a wimp! What am I so afraid of? Why do I always have to hide? Why did I tell him my feelings...it would have been better with him not knowing... am I always such a burden?' Kagome thought as she walked slowly to the Bone Eater's well.   
  
Inuyasha stood up and began to walk but didn't understand why and where he was going. He looked at his surroundings and found himself at the well looking down into the black nothingness it held.  
  
"I don't want you to leave but I don't want you to stay. Just go and don't come back...do you hear me? I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled not noticing that she hadn't gone down the well until he heard soft cries radiating the silent nights air.  
  
"You hate me? You want me gone? I should have figured this much. It doesn't matter though...I hate it here. I hate being with you while you waste your life away for Kikyou. You are such a stupid inu! I wish I had never met you and never loved you like I do! I wish that you were already gone to hell so that you would stop moping around about how you promised to protect your precious Kikyou....well, let me refresh your memory...you promised the same to me! I HATE YOU FOR BEING NEAR ME AND LOVING HER!" Kagome yelled out and before anyone knew what had happened the jewel shard shown with an eerie purple light.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Don't come near me you bastard!"  
  
"Fine! Why should I you only care about yourself anyways!"  
  
"How can you say that?! I have been here with you helping you find your stupid shards so that you can be with your stupid dead girlfriend for the rest of eternity! I have a life on the other side of that well and I chose to be with you knowing the outcome of my hearts fate! How dare you think me as selfish!"  
  
The Shikon no Tama grew more powerful with the odd light and before anyone had a chance to get a word in both Inuyasha and the young miko were standing in pitch black. Inuyasha looked around him obviously in shock. Kagome just stood there not moving her eyes to a single shadow that the room cast but instead looked onward with hate glared eyes at the dog hanyou. Inuyasha quickly came to face her and finally stopped fidgeting so he was just staring at the miko.  
  
"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked with wonderous treachery.  
  
"You are in my mind Inuyasha..." Kagome stated with an evil grin.  
  
"Your...mind?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you? How did we get here?"  
  
"The Shikon no Tama."  
  
"It brought us here?"  
  
"Yes. I want you to see what goes on through my mind."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and the black nothingness of the room soon morphed into pictures of Kagome's memories. Inuyasha saw memories of her father, her brother's birth, and other important things about Kagome's life outside of the well, in her time. Then Inuyasha saw the day that they had met. It showed him fighting for her life. It showed him the look he gave her when he was near her. Inuyasha smiled as the images went speeding in Kagome's mind. Then they slowed down and Kagome was in her time, crying. The next four or five were very similar. Inuyasha quickly found out that it was him that had brought her the tears. Then memories of her dreams came flooding but one caught his eye the most. It was the dream Kagome had described. He saw how happy she seemed in her dreams and how hurt see was when her peaceful dream betrayed her. He looked at the young miko and sighed at seeing her. She brought her eyes to rest on the floor so that she wasn't able to see the memories she held. The two now stood looking into each other's eyes before Kagome collapsed onto her knees. Her head spun around and she quietly shook with fear. She looked down at her abdomen to see it covered with heavy amounts of blood. She winced at the pain and a small giggle was heard from the young girl. Inuyasha looked up to her and shock was evident in his features. She looked up at him with a smile and reached out for his hand. She soon found it and gripped on tightly for her fear was growing stronger. Inuyasha began to cry still not understanding what caused the wound in that dark place.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome panted out with a small grin.  
  
"Shh... don't speak. You have to save your energy." Inuyasha stated while combing his hands through her soft raven hair.  
  
"But I have to tell you..."  
  
"Please don't speak, my love."  
  
"Your love?"  
  
"Yea. I love you Kagome."  
  
"Wake up"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Shortly after she let her last breath pass through her body. Her hand seemed to snake it's way out of his and onto the hard ground of feudal Japan.   
  
##  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open to see Kagome standing over him. She had tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. Inuyasha quickly grabbed on to her and hugged her with the might that he knew he could hug her without hurting her petite features.  
  
"Thank all the stars in the sky that you are okay." Inuyasha said as Kagome's shocked face grew into a blushing smile.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome asked with a confused look.  
  
"In my dream you were dead...Uh...why are you crying?"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up, you scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome."   
  
"Just promise that it won't happen again."  
  
"It is about time that you woke up. You had Kagome bawling like a two year old child." Miroku confirmed as he stepped inside the room that Inuyasha had occupied.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"It is odd..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Lady Kagome had dreams, obviously about eachother, that it took what seemed a life time to wake you up from. Maybe they are connected."  
  
"You think? Who could do something like that?"  
  
"I think I know..." Sango interrupted as she too walked into the small room.  
  
"You do?" Miroku asked shocked.  
  
"Yea. I met her along the road...her name is Kanga."  
  
"Kanga? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"A wolf name..."  
  
"I don't get it. Who is she and why is she doing this to Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
"She is Kouga's older half sister."  
  
"Kouga's sister? I didn't know he had a sister."  
  
"He doesn't like to talk about it because she his half sister and he is ashamed of her."  
  
"Is she a hanyou like Inuyasha?"  
  
"No, she is all the way demon...it is just that she isn't all wolf demon...."  
  
"She isn't? What is she?"  
  
"Her mother was a special kind of demon who was gifted in dreams and could in a way weave them to her will. When Kouga's father met her mother he was instantly attracted and they soon had Kanga. When Kanga's mother died her father left and met another wolf demon and had Kouga. Because she isn't all wolf her brother, Kouga, hates her but not all as much as he lets on. In fact I met her two days ago."  
  
"Two days ago? When we were by Kouga's cave?"  
  
"Yes. She was staying with him for a little while. He may hate her but she is his sister."  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why she is doing this."  
  
"I kind of asked her to weave a dream to show them what they are most afraid of."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both turned a light scarlet at realizing that if what Sango was saying was true that their greatest fear would be losing eachother.  
  
"Well, how about we go pay a visit to Kanga and Kouga? Then we can get these terrible dreams to stop." Kagome pursued vigorously.  
  
"Yea, okay." Everyone said in unison except Shippou who's stomach growled.  
  
"Shippou? Do you not want to go? How about you stay with Kaeda?" Kagome asked as she shuffled the little fox demon's hair.  
  
"But mom..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to go with you."  
  
"You sure? I think your stomach disagrees. Just stay here and next time I'll bring you extra chocolate."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."   
  
"Okay."  
  
The little fox demon quickly ran into Kaeda's hut and waved goodbye to his friends and 'adopted' mother. After about a day's journey they reached Kouga's cave. Kouga, noticing Kagome's scent, quickly went outside to greet his unexpected visitors.  
  
"Well if it isn't dog turd and my beautiful mate Kagome." Kouga said as he walked over to Kagome and gave her a quick kiss on the hand.  
  
"Hey! Leave Kagome alone! Stupid wolf demon, besides we have business..." Inuyasha growled at the all too flirty wolf demon.  
  
"Aww, are you jealous?"  
  
"No. We came to see your sister Kanga."  
  
"Kanga? How did you know about her?"  
  
"Sango told us. Look all we want is to get her to stop making Kagome and me have these dreams about eachother dying."  
  
"Oh...KANGA!"  
  
A beautiful young female demon walked out into the sun. Her light brown hair played in the sun's rays and her dark green eyes glistened. She smiled slightly at seeing the visitors and a brown tail whipped around her legs. She was wearing a tight tan and white shirt that exposed her midriff followed by a matching short skirt. She shifted her head a little and let her ears stand alert.  
  
"Yes? I see we have company." Kanga said as a blush painted over her cheeks at seeing Inuyasha.  
  
"Yea. So what. Listen they want you to stop with the dreams..." Kouga said his sister causing her to look at her brother with annoyance.  
  
"As they wish. In fact, how about you all stay for a while? We don't get much company and it is getting really dull with B.W. here."  
  
"SHUT UP KANGA!"   
  
"B.W.?" Kagome asked irrelevant to Kouga's embarrassment.  
  
"It means bed wetter. Of course Kouga hasn't down it in nearly 13 years but he is bound to slip up sometime..."  
  
"I told you to SHUT UP!!!!"   
  
"Well, it isn't my fault that you had such a weak bladder."  
  
"Stupid half demons..."  
  
"HEY!" Kanga and Inuyasha yelled out at the wolf demon before their gaze landed on eachother.  
  
"You are a half demon?" Kanga asked Inuyasha in shock.  
  
"Yea...so?" Inuyasha stated with a slight blush.  
  
Kouga quickly saw a few sparks show between the two and figured that if he could get Kanga and Inuyasha to spend enough time with eachother then Kagome would be his for the taking.  
  
"Oh, well, why don't you all stay for a few days." Kouga said with an reassuring smile.  
  
"Hey! If you are planning to try anything with Kagome get over it because no one as low as you are going to have her as a mate! She deserves better then some wolf scum like you." Inuyasha shouted furiously.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm sure he won't do anything." Kagome stated and walked inside the cave followed by everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello everyone who is living out there! I am really sorry for not updating in such a long time but school has been hell lately. I am so stressed out. Anywho, you all know what to do...R&R. I wish I had like at least over 30 new reviews...(hint)   
  
Foxy 


End file.
